Mudanças
by Alari
Summary: O passado sempre volta a nos atormentar, mas e se o presente também nos assusta?


**TÍTULO:** Mudanças

**AUTORA:**Gabrielaa

**NOTAS:**  
1) CSI e seus personagens são propriedade da CBS, Alliance Atlantis Communications e Jerry Bruckheimer Television. Não há nenhuma intenção de violação de direitos autorais.  
2) Reproduções ou publicações desta estória só com autorização da autora.

Catherine chegara arrasada do laboratório, ela e Grissom tiveram uma discussão gravíssima sobre sua vida pessoal, e ele a julgara, a julgara de um jeito que ela nunca esperara de Grissom. Mas, além disso, ela percebera que ele agora não era mais seu amigo, pois ele nunca estava lá, ele não aparecera nos mentos que ela mais precisara, pensando bem ninguém aparecera. Ela sempre estivera lá, para todos, mas nenhum deles esteve realmente lá, para sustentá-la, ajuda-la e cuida-la. Ela não entendia, simplesmente não fazia sentido em sua cabeça, por que as pessoas são tão egocêntricas e por que todos tinham a mania de achar que ela nunca precisava de um ombro amigo.

Aquela noite foi difícil para Catherine agüentar, a dor que ela sentia era profunda. Suas lagrimas desciam queimando em sua face, mostrando a ferida que havia sido causada em seu coração. Aquilo era mais do que ela podia suportar, Grissom julgando-a, ela sempre o ajudou, sem julgamentos, ela já havia matado um homem para que ele não fosse morto, porém nos últimos meses ela começara a duvidar se ele faria a mesma coisa por ela. Quando Catherine finalmente foi rendida pelo sono, já era tarde, porém as marcas que ficariam não eram as de chorar, mas sim uma raiva que havia sido alimentada por um período muito grande de indiferença e de magoa.

Ao acordar, Catherine se dirigiu ao banheiro, seu rosto tinha fundas olheiras, mas essas seriam escondidas com uma maquiagem, então ela se dirigiu ao chuveiro, ela não tinha de se preocupar com Lindsay, pois sua filha estava com os avós paternos.

Após o banho Catherine se trocou, colocou uma calça preta social, uma blusa vermelha com um decote discreto, e seu sapato de salto alto e bico fino, ela sempre se sentia confiante com aquele salto, ela sabia que era bobagem, mas num dia como aquele, ela tinha de se agarrar a pequenas coisas que a deixava a vontade. Ela saiu de casa e comeu fora, apenas um lanche antes de entrar no serviço, pois ela tinha consciência de que se ao comesse nada poderia passar mal.

Ao chegar ao laboratório, ninguém do turno estava a vista, o que era melhor, no momento ela não queria ver ninguém. Ela sabia que Grissom estaria em sua sala,ele sempre teve o costume de chegar mais cedo e sair mais tarde, mas ele era a ultima pessoa que ela gostaria de ver.

Catherine era uma mulher adulta, sabia que o mundo não pararia porque ela teve uma briga, e estava machucada por dentro, ela sempre retraia seus sentimentos para si mesma, mas agora ela não tinha mais condições para suportar, ela não queria suportar, ela agora queria apenas viver sua vida sem ser machucada apenas por tentar viver.

Ao sentar no esconderijo de sua sala, ela percebeu que os casos da noite foram deixados para ela distribuir, o que para ela era um alivio, um momento a menos que ela ficaria sem graça ou desconfortável na presença de Grissom. Catherine ficou em sua sala arrumando uma pilha de relatórios que deveriam ser feitos por ela, esperando o turno começar. O dia seria tranqüilo, ela não teria de ir a campo, pois só havia dois casos, e os dois com "suspeito em potencial". Era melhor assim ela pensou poderia passar o turno inteiro dentro de sua sala.

Quando o turno começou Catherine se dirigiu até a sala de descanso:

-Aqui estão os casos, Sara Warrick, marido morto na garagem, possível suspeita a esposa. Nick, Greg, assalto a uma loja de conveniência, o possível assaltante foi pego em outra loja não muito longe dali. - Catherine entregou-lhes os casos, e se dirigiu para sua sala. Aquela seria uma longa noite.

Catherine estava absorvida em seus pensamentos, quando foi despertada pelo telefone:

-Alô

-Catherine, deseja falar com você tal de senhor Horatio Caine, posso passá-lo?-Perguntou a secretária.

-Sim, pode passar. - Catherine ficou ali, imaginando o que Horatio teria para lhe falar, eles eram amigos, eles se falavam de vez em quando, mas não era do feitio de Horatio ligar para ela enquanto ela estava em serviço. 

-Horatio?

-Catherine, como está?

-Bem e você?

-Eu estou bem, mas tenho um assunto sério para falar com você.

-Fale logo, você está me preocupando.

-Bom, eu estou com um caso nas mãos, não tem nada a ver com Vegas, mas as vítimas insistem para que você venha. - Durante alguns segundos, houve um silencio. - Eu sei que essa é uma situação bem incomum, mas as vítimas se recusam. Já falei com seus supervisores, e eles concordaram. Desculpe-me te dar essa noticia assim, mas eu queria ser a pessoa a te explicar os fatos.-por alguns instantes, Catherine ficou pensando se era prudente fazer todas as perguntas que rondavam sua cabeça, mas ela sabia pelo tom de Horatio, que o caso era muito mais estranho do que ele queria deixar aparentar por aquele telefonema.

-Está bem, mas você sabe por que as vítimas querem a mim? Ou se elas ao menos me conhecem?-Catherine sabia que talvez nem aquelas perguntas seria respondidas, mas ela precisava dar um tiro, mesmo que fosse no escuro.

-Nós... não temos detalhes - Horatio não queria falar muito, sabia que se desse todas as informações de uma vez só Catherine ficaria com uma carga emocional que poderia atrapalhar as investigações.-Elas querem falar apenas com você. Vá até Ecklie, ele está a par de tudo, e lhe entregará as passagens, você estará saindo de Las Vegas em 3 horas.

-Como assim passagens?-Catherine se sentiu perdida com o plural da palavra. 

-Grissom virá com você. Quando eu liguei até o Laboratório de Vegas,eu estava no hospital com a ultima vítima achada,e na pressa liguei para o laboratório.Ao ligar, a secretária me perguntou se o surpevisor que eu queria falar era Grissom, e quando eu falei o nome dele em voz alta, nossa vítima teve uma reação estranha, ficou inquieta, me desculpa Catherine, mas ´você tem que vir, nós precisamos pegar esse cara.

-Mas o que exatamente ele faz com as vítimas Horatio?

-É melhor eu te explicar quando você chegar aqui Catherine. Boa Viagem, e até logo.

-Até logo. -Catherine desliga o telefone. 

Catherine saiu de sua sala e direção a sala de Ecklie, ao chegar lá ela não o encontrou, mas na mesa dele havia uma passagem com seu nome, e uma carta de onde ele explicava que já havia recebido o telefonema de Horatio explicando a situação e desejando-a boa viagem, ela saiu dali direto em direção ao estacionamento, ela iria direto para casa fazer as malas.Aquele telefonema havia deixado Catherine bastante atordoada, ela não fazia a mínima idéia do que poderia estar acontecendo, mas tinha algo de envolvimento com ela, disso ela tinha certeza, e algo muito importante, pois se não ela não teria sido convocada tão depressa. E mais essa agora, ela teria de trabalhar com Grissom e num caso onde ela teria um envolvimento emocional muito grande, ela já havia percebido. Mas ela sabia que não poderia esperar nenhum tipo de apoio de sua parte. Mas o que ficava mesmo martelando em sua cabeça, era o porque da insistência das vítimas em desejarem ela no caso.

Catherine chegou em casa, Lindsay não estava, sua mãe a havia levado para a casa de uma das colegas.Catherine subiu até seu quarto, pegou uma mala que estava no fundo de seu guarda roupa e deixou-a aberta em cima da cama, ela ainda não parara de pensar no caso que vinha pela frente, várias duvidas insistiam em incomoda-la, ela não conseguia entender o porque das vitimas insistirem tanto em chama-la.

Ao pegar a primeira peça de roupa, Catherine pensou em ligar para Horatio, e tentar saber mais do caso, mas pelo pouco que sabia do companheiro de profissão, ele não contaria nada até ela chegar a Miami.

Quando Catherine terminou de arrumar sua mala, ela viu que teria de ir direto para o aeroporto, não podendo esperar sua mãe chegar com Lindsay, então ela ligou para sua mãe para avisar a situação.

-Alô, mãe?

-Catherine minha filha o que foi?Aconteceu alguma coisa?-Sua mãe sempre fora assim, se preocupava com tudo, e se algo saia de um jeito não esperado, ela logo tentava tomar o controle.

-Mãe, eu vou ter de sair da cidade por alguns dias, estão precisando de mim em um caso em Miami, e eu já estou saindo para o aeroporto, então eu queria saber se você poderia ficar com a Linds?- Catherine sabia que sua mãe aceitaria, mas sua mãe sempre reclamava que ela não passava muito tempo com sua filha, e já tentara convencer Catherine a trabalhar com o pai, quando ele era vivo, mas ela sempre recusava.

-Mas é claro, a Linds está na casa de uma amiga, quando você descer do avião, me ligue e eu dou um jeito de fazer a Linds falar com você está bem?

-Claro.

-Boa Viagem minha filha, e que tudo corra bem!

-Obrigada, Tchau

-Tchau.

Catherine chamou um táxi, e se dirigiu até o aeroporto, ela não queria ir sem se despedir de Lindsay, mas não tinha outro jeito. Ao entrar na sala de embarque que estava cheia, Catherine percebeu que Grissom já estava ali, porém não a tinha visto, pois estava entretido com um livro. Catherine não quis chamar atenção, então apenas sentou em uma cadeira, e se pos a esperar.

Não passado muito tempo, Grissom a viu, deu um aceno de cabeça e voltou a seu livro, Catherine odiava salas de embarque, mas não passado muito tempo, e chamaram seu vôo. Ao entrar no avião, ela e Grissom sentaram lado a lado.

-Ei, você sabe algo do caso?-Catherine perguntou logo que o avião levantou vôo. Sua curiosidade sobre o caso estava inquietando-a.

-Não, apenas que uma vítima ouviu meu nome e era melhor eu ir, e que você estaria indo junto, afinal por que você também foi convocada?-Pelo que Catherine percebeu Grissom sabia menos do que ela sobre aquela história toda, o grupo de Miami estava fazendo muito segredo em torno do caso.

-Porque as vítimas me exigiram no caso.

Ao chegar a Miami, Catherine estava mais descansada, sua ultima noite de sono não havia sido bem sucedida, ela sabia que precisava descansar. Ela e Grissom pegaram um táxi, e se dirigiram direto para laboratório de Miami.

Catherine entrou no prédio meio receosa, pois ela sabia que aquele caso era em particular uma coisa que não seria nada fácil para ela, pois pelo sigilo, o tom de Horatio ao telefone, o requerimento dela em tão pouco tempo.

-Catherine!- Ela conseguiu reconhecer a voz, sendo a de Calleigh Duquesne, ela já havia trabalhado com algumas pessoas de Miami, mas vendo Calleigh só aumentava se nervosismo.

-Calleigh, é bom ver você, esse aqui é Gil Grissom, você sabe onde Horatio está?-Catherine percebeu que ela estava sendo um pouco indelicada, mas nessa situação não era de se esperar muitas cortesias.

-Vem eu vou levar vocês até ele, essa foi uma das recomendações mais irritantes do dia, ele fez todo mundo jurar que a primeira pessoa que visse você, ela para levá-la direto a ele, depois nos reunir em uma sala que após ele falar com você ele nós daria um caso de importância máxima. -Ao ouvir as recomendações de Horatio, Catherine olhou para Grissom, eles perceberam que esse caso seria muito mais do que apenas um caso em Miami para os dois.

Calleigh bateu na porta da sala de Horatio, e avisou que os peritos de Las Vegas estavam o aguardando na sala de reuniões, conforme ele havia pedido e depois saiu. Horatio sabia que agora havia chegado um tempo de dias difíceis para Catherine, e que nesse caso, suas memórias seriam mais do que necessárias, mas seria preciso muita cautela de todos no caso, para que o criminoso fosse posto a traz das grades.

-Catherine!-Saudou Horatio entrando na sala de reuniões com uma pasta de casos na mão.

-Horatio, é bom ver você - Disse Catherine abraçando-o.

-É bom ver você também.

- Sr. Grissom – Disse Horatio estendendo a mão.

-Me chame de Grissom. - Disse ele apertando a mão que lhe fora entendida.

-Bom, - Horatio sabia que tinha de ter cuidado com suas palavras - Catherine eu sei que isso não vai ser fácil para você, mas vamos fazer o seguinte, primeiro eu vou explicar o caso a vocês dois, e se vocês tiverem alguma duvida me perguntam no final.-Catherine não estava gostando nada do lado que aquela conversa estava indo, mas fez um aceno com a cabeça.

-Nós fomos chamados a três noites, o aviso era uma moça ferida. Ao chegarmos lá a moça estava atordoada, e a única palavra que saiu da boca dela era Catherine, - Horatio esperou um tempo para continuar sua narração. - Ela parecia estar em estado de choque, ela estava com um macacão, todo sujo, seu rosto desfigurado,o cabelo loiro totalmente sujo, nós á levamos até o hospital, ela foi cuidada. – A esse ponto, Horatio começou a abrir a pasta e tirar fotos da moça, ela estava com o rosto desfigurado, ela parecia ter sido espancada, ou coisa assim. – O exame de estupro deu positivo, mas não conseguimos uma combinação, nada no CODIS. A duas noites atrás achamos outra garota, mesmo perfil mesma estado, mesmas roupas – Horatio tirou outra foto da pasta - Mesmo nome a ser repetido. – A expressão no rosto de Catherine e Grissom, era de se esperar, o estado das garotas era lastimável, e a aproximação ainda não revelada com Catherine já era preocupante.

– Ontem à noite, achamos mais uma garota, com os mesmos sinais de abuso, mesma cor do cabelo, mesmas roupas, tudo igual com a primeira garota, nada fora do lugar, ontem a noite mesmo nós fomos até o hospital pegar o depoimento das três, mas uma coisa aconteceu. As três se recusaram a falar, apenas disseram que "Enquanto Catherine Willows não estiver aqui, eu não posso falar nada. A ninguém.". - Catherine estava com uma expressão séria, ela não entendia o porquê ainda. - Bom quando eu fui falar coma terceira garota ela disse a mesma coisa, como se elas tivessem treinadas para dizer aquilo. Daí eu peguei o telefone e liguei para o laboratório, ao repetir o nome de Grissom, a garota teve uma reação estranha, como se alguém fosse machucá-la, então a enfermeira me tirou do quarto.

Catherine não conseguia responder nada, aquela história ainda era muito perturbadora para ela, ela não conseguia acreditar, quem estaria fazendo aquilo? E por que teria algo a ver com ela? – Aquilo havia tomado proporções gigantescas em seu emocional, a única coisa que Catherine conseguiu fazer foi levantar-se e se retirar da sala.

Horatio andou pelos corredores do laboratório, ele sabia que Catherine precisava de alguém, então ele fez a coisa mais obvia naquele momento, chamar alguém que saberia mais do que ele, que atitudes tomar. Calleigh procurou Catherine pelo laboratório, mas já tinha uma idéia de onde ela tinha ido. Ao chegar ao terraço do prédio, Calleigh a viu debruçada no parapeito. Ele sabia que ela precisaria de um tempo pra pensar, refletir processar para seguir adiante.

-Vem comigo, você não precisa falar nada, mas vem. - Calleigh a guiou até a saída do prédio, e a levou até uma antiga balsa, para dar uma volta.

O passeio inteiro ela foi calada, Calleigh sabia que ela não precisava de palavras de apoio, ele também não tinha intimidade para falar nada que a fizesse se sentir melhor. Mas ela sabia que ela precisava de um tempo para conciliar as informações longe do laboratório. Após o passeio, ela a levou para o hotel e a deixou sozinha, para que ela pudesse seguir com o caso e ajudá-los, ela teria de estar descansada e tranqüila.

Ao ficar sozinha no quarto, Catherine começou a pensar, nas mulheres, que foram torturadas, estupradas, e sabe-se lá, mas o que. Catherine percebeu que não importava sua parcela de culpa, ela teria de enfrentar o problema, mesmo este parecendo ser ela. Mas ela teria de ir atrás de quem quer que fosse que estivesse fazendo aquilo. Mas de uma coisa ela tinha certeza. Uma parte de seu passado, a parte que ela sempre tentara esconder resolvera voltar, para assombrá-la com suas lembranças.

Por voltas das seis horas da manhã, Catherine desceu e começou a tomar seu café da manhã. Ela sabia que precisava chegar o mais rápido possível até o laboratório, e começar a trabalhar. Quando ela acabou seu café, ela subiu até seu quarto, e terminou de se arrumar. Quando eram sete e meia, ela estava na portaria do hotel, ela pegou um táxi até o laboratório, não quis acordar Grissom, então ela foi sozinha. Ao chegar ao laboratório, ela se encontrou com Horátio no estacionamento.

-Pelo visto não são só os homens que começam a trabalhar mais cedo em Las Vegas né?

-Não, eu não dormi muito bem, então decidi vir mais cedo e começar, tirar de uma vez por todas esse caso da minha cabeça.

-Hei, vamos lá, porque esse desgraçado está tirando meu sono também. - E assim os dois entraram no laboratório, destinados a ir a fim com esse caso.

-Horatio, eu não quis acordar o Grissom, pois eu sei que cheguei cedo demais, mas a que horas ele vai chegar?- Catherine queria todos prontos e dispostos, para que aquele caso acabasse o mais rápido.

-Ontem, eu falei para ele estar aqui no laboratório por volta das oito, e que quando vocês dois chegassem nós iríamos passar as informações para o resto da equipe, e iríamos direto para o hospital pegar os depoimentos das vítimas.

-Bom, então vamos espe...

-Não precisa mais esperar, eu já estou aqui. - Disse Grissom chegando logo depois de Catherine e Horátio.

-Bom, parece que todo mundo aqui caiu da cama hoje, não?- Ao virar de costas Catherine se deu de cara com a ultima pessoa que ela esperava ver naquele momento.

- Greg? O que você está fazendo aqui?- O olhar de espanto na cara de Catherine, era grande, ela realmente estava perdida.

-Que bom que vocês chegaram - Disse Grissom, reparando que atrás de Greg, todos os outros CSI estavam chegando ao laboratório.

-Mas que diabos todos eles estão faze aqui Grissom?- Perguntou uma Catherine um pouco mais alterada que de costume.

-O Horátio disse que ia chamar algumas pessoas de outros laboratórios para ajudar nas investigações, e eu perguntei se poderia chamar uma equipe que eu e você já estivéssemos acostumados. - Explicou-lhe Grissom.

-Por favor, nós podemos tomar um café agora?- Interrompeu Sara. - O Greg não parou de falar a viagem inteira, impossibilitando.

-Eu levo vocês até a sala de descanso. - Disse Horátio percebendo que Catherine e Grissom, teriam algumas questões para resolver agora. - Vamos?- Quando todos perceberam o clima entre Catherine e Grissom, trataram logo de seguir Horátio.

-Você não devia ter feito isso sem me consultar!- Esbravejou Catherine, e saiu andando.

-Espera, Catherine!- Disse Grissom indo atrás dela.

-Vamos logo, é melhor começarmos logo a trabalhar. – E ela se juntou a todos na sala de descanso.

-Bom, já que estamos todos aqui, vamos começar a explicar-lhes o caso - Disse Horátio.

Após Horátio ter explicado o caso aos demais CSI que se encontravam a parte da situação, ele Catherine e Grissom seguiram para o hospital para pegar o depoimento das vítimas.

-Bom dia Srta. Lívia , que bom q a Srta. Já esta melhor, esses aqui são o Sr. Gil Grissom, e a Srta. Catherine Willows.- Ao falar os nomes, a mulher começou a ficar agitada.

-Está vendo todos esses machucados? – Berrava a mulher para Catherine. – Eles são sua culpa, por sua culpa eu estou aqui, por sua culpa ele vai fazer isso com todas nós. Por ele não ter te achado, nós todas vamos sofrer. Por sua culpa, eu nunca mais vou esquecer aquela história - Pelo estado de alteração da mulher, o médico pediu que eles se retirassem. Mas antes de saírem, Catherine reparou que a vítima tinha uma tatuagem com algumas iniciais no pescoço.

Ao saírem do quarto, eles repararam que Catherine estava um pouco calada, ele estava como que em estado de choque.

-Catherine. Catherine. - Chamou Grissom tentando chamar sua atenção.

- Está acontecendo de novo, mas agora ele quer a mim.- Disse ela.

- Catherine do que você está falando?- Perguntou Horátio.

-Podem examiná-la, o cabelo dela não é daquela cor, a tatuagem... A tatuagem ela não vai se lembrar de ter feito, as outras vítimas vão ter tatuagens também, e elas uma por uma, vão saber de uma parte da história.

- Catherine, do que você está falando?- Eles já começavam a se preocupar.

Catherine puxou o cós da blusa para cima, deixando a vista uma tatuagem, estava escrito PVNE.- Os olhos de Catherine se encheram de lágrimas – Para Você Nunca Esquecer.

Grissom e Horatio não faziam a menor idéia do que fazer, ele era uma testemunha, era mais uma das vítimas, eles a teriam de afastar do caso, mas Grissom sabia que isso não seria tão fácil assim.

-Antes de vocês começarem a me dizer o que fazer, é melhor nós irmos até a delegacia, para eu lhes dar meu testemunho, depois nós pensaremos no que fazer. - Disse Catherine se dirigindo para a saída do hospital.

O caminho foi silencioso, nem Gissom, nem Horatio sabiam, ou tinham o que dizer e Catherine prefiriu não dizer nada, pois nas próximas horas a pior parte de seu passado serviria para um caso, e por isso ela teria de lembrar a ela e a todos, como seu passado não era cheio de rosas.

Ao chegarem no laboratório, eles foram direto para a sala de descanso, queriam dar deixar Catherine a vontade, por isso não queriam levá-la até a delegacia. Quando chegaram a sala de descanso, todos os outros CSI's estavam lá, mas Horatio sabia que não era a hora de lhes contar-lhes.

-Fora todos. - Disse Horatio em um tom irritado.

-Mas, nós queremos.. - Começou Sara

-EU DISSE FORA, EU QUERO TODOS FORA DAQUI. - Explodiu Horatio, ele não estava com paciência, e desde que Catherine havia mostrado sua tatuagem, ele sabia que algo muito ruim havia acontecido com aquelas mulheres. E que agora, eles estavam correndo contra o tempo.

Quando todos já haviam se retirado, Catherine começou a contar-lhes.

-Eu não sei se você se lembra mais Grissom, mas eu tinha uma amiga, que trabalhava comigo como dançarina exótica, Stephanie Watson, nós éramos muito ligadas. Há exatamente 24 aos, ela foi morta. E foi ai que meu pesadelo começou. - Catherine respirou fundo, para continuar.

-Na noite seguinte que eu fui trabalhar o dono do lugar, pediu para que eu fizesse o numero que ela estava acostumada a fazer - Catherine fez uma pausa, onde as lembranças a invadiram. – Quando eu estava saindo da boate, alguém me agarrou por traz, e colocou um pano no meu nariz, o que eu suspeito que ele tenha usado formol. Quando eu acordei estava num quarto, não sabia onde. – Os olhos de Catherine já se enchiam de lagrimas, as lembranças eram fortes, e ela nunca havia daquilo com ninguém, ela nunca tinha tentado lembrar.

-Após alguns minutos, eu puder ver com clareza, e vi um homem parado no canto do quarto, ele sorria para mim, engraçado, ele nunca parou de sorrir.- Ao lembrar da cena, Catherine sentiu náuseas, mas continuou a narração.- Não sei quem era, nunca o tinha visto, não me lembro como era, pois ele sempre deixava o quarto com poucas luzes, para que eu não o pudesse ver direito. Mas o que ele pretendia, é o que eu nunca vou esquecer. - Uma lagrima escorreu pelo rosto de Catherine, revelando que aquela história, ainda não fora superada por ela. Grissom queria fazê-la parar, mas ali ele não estava como amigo, e sim como CSI.

-Ele havia me amarrado, e ele disse que ia me contar uma história, sobre uma moça muito especial, mas que nos intervalos da história, nós teríamos jogos, e brincadeiras. - Agora, as lembranças de Catherine eram uma mistura de ódio com repulsa. - Isso é como ele chama o estupro. Depois de dizer isso, nós "brincamos", e ele disse que a história começaria no dia seguinte. Ele me desamarrou da cama e me tirou do quarto me levando a um outro aposento da casa. Ao chegar lá eu vi que várias outras mulheres e meninas haviam sido seqüestradas também, ele pegou minhas mãos que estavam atadas, e colocou em um gancho que tinha pendurado no teto, me deixando igual as outras mulheres, que estavam amarradas em outros ganchos, depois ele se encaminhou até uma adolescente que tinha os cabelos negros,ela parecia apavorada eu nunca havia visto olhos azuis tão lindos, e tão tristes.Ele disse"Acho que nós precisamos dar um jeito em você não é doçura" e a tirou da sala. Após o que me pareceu umas duas horas, ele voltou com o cabelo da menina num tom de ruivo igual ao da Stephanie. Foi ai que eu entendi, todas aqueles mulheres, eram a Stephanie em diferentes idades, algumas já haviam tido seus cabelos pintados, outras não.Mas uma coisa em comum, nos unia, ele iria brincar conosco, e nós não tínhamos idéia se iríamos sair vivas daquela casa.

-Eu estava cansada, queria ficar acordada prestando atenção no que estava acontecendo, mas acho que não agüentei o cansaço, e acabei cochilando. Quando eu acordei já estava no quarto de novo. - Catherine sabia que por mais que fosse humilhante, ela teria de contar como o estupro se acontecera, para poder comparar com o das outras mulheres.- Ao abrir os olhos eu o vi sentado numa poltrona, com uma taça de vinho na mão, ele me parecia estar me esperando acordar. Ao ver que meus olhos estavam abertos ele se levantou e veio em minha direção. – As lembranças que estavam voltando aos poucos, agora eram fortes, vinham depressa como se elas quisessem ser contadas o mais rápido possível para que elas pudessem voltar para uma parte da memória onde seriam esquecidas novamente. – Ele tinha o mesmo sorriso que tivera da outra vez, como se tudo fosse igual, e mesmo com minhas lágrimas, ele sorria pra mim, como se quisesse me sentir a vontade. Ele começou a tirar minha blusa, - Quando Catherine começou a narração do estupro Grissom não agüentou e saiu da sala. Ele sabia que para ela isso era importante, mas ele não conseguia ficar, ele não conseguia ouvir o que aquele homem havia feito com sua amiga, e que estava repetindo com várias outras.

Quando Grissom saiu, Horatio não sabia se Catherine iria conseguir terminar a história, ela era uma mulher forte, mas por sua experiência com estupros em mulheres, principalmente os que não foram resolvidos, ele sabia que ela precisaria de Grissom, ele era um rosto amigo, e isso ajudava muito, mas com a saída repentina de Grissom, Horatio não sabia como atuar.

-Você quer que eu... - Tentou perguntar Horatio.

-Não, é melhor mesmo que ele não esteja aqui, seria muito mais difícil com ele por perto – Disse Catherine oferecendo-lhe um sorriso forçado.

-Ele era delicado, apesar da situação, ele não tinha pressa, não tinha medo de que gritasse, ou de que tentasse chamar a atenção de alguém. Ele não era uma pessoa que queria apenas o sexo, cada uma daquelas mulheres, significava algo pra ele, e ele aproveitava, mas nunca, ele nunca me beijou. Devia ser alguma espécie de proteção, ou uma obsessão, mas ele nunca beijou meu rosto. – Horatio não queria estar naquela posição, ele pensava o que devia estar passando pela mente de Catherine agora, ele se via no lugar das vítimas que tanto conhecera que tanto escutara.

-Você não precisa continuar narrando o estupro, você já deu detalhes suficientes sobre. Você pode me contar o que ele fez depois? – Ele não achava que ela fosse conseguir, mas Catherine estava indo, estava conseguindo.

-Ele saiu de cima de mim, e disse que ele era melhor ele me deixar mais parecida com "ela" antes de começar a contar o "seu pedaço da estória". Ele foi até o outro quarto e voltou com produtos, o que eu suspeitei que fossem para o cabelo. Ele molhou um pano com algo e depois colocou no meu nariz, o que depois eu fui saber que era formol. Quando eu acordei eu estava na cama, meu cabelo estava molhado e eu estava novamente vestida.. Ele olhou pra mim deu um sorriso e disse "É uma pena você ser a ultima parte da história, eu terei de me desfazer de você primeiro". Eu lembro que aquela frase me deixou morta de medo, eu tinha certeza de que ele ia me matar, era como se tivesse recebido minha sentença naquele minuto, e como se eu soubesse o que iria acontecer com todas aquelas mulheres que estavam na outra sala, e eu não podia fazer nada. Naquele momento a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era naquela adolescente de olhos azuis e de cabelos negros, não sei o porquê, mas ela não me saia do pensamento.

Foi ai que Calleigh entrou na sala, interrompendo Catherine, para Horatio aquela interrupção fora um alívio, e um pesar. Um alívio, pois ele precisava de um tempo para digerir, pois ele estava ouvindo em detalhes o estupro de uma colega de trabalho, e um pesar, pois ele não sabia o que mais teria de escutar, e sabia que nada de bom viria por ai.

-Me desculpe interromper Horatio, mas outra menina foi achada, e o Sr. Grissom mandou a visar que ela também tem a tatuagem.

Catherine e Horário andavam apressados pelos corredores do laboratório, indo em direção ao estacionamento. Nenhum deles fazia idéia do que eles iriam ver, de qual seria o estado da moça, e principalmente o que ela teria para contar. Ao chegarem no estacionamento, Grissom já estava em uma das SUVs esperando por Catherine e Horatio.

-Vamos?- Disse Grissom. Todos ficaram ali parados por um tempo, como se raciocinando o próximo passo, foi ai que Grissom reparou que Catherine estava meio evasiva, e não o encarava.

-Então, eu vou no meu carro, porque quero ir direto para a cena, e vocês ainda tem de ir no hotel e avisar a equipe para onde estamos indo, então vocês dois podem ir - Disse Horatio se dirigindo para outra SUV.

-Horatio, se não se importa, eu gostaria de ir com você. - disse Catherine ainda não encarando Grissom.

-Ehh... Está bem. - Disse Horatio abrindo a porta do carro.

Grissom ligou o carro e partiu em direção ao hotel, ele sabia que sua saída daquela sala havia significado muito mais para ela do que para ele, pois ele agora via que há havia decepcionado, ele agora via suas falhas e seus erros, e via que ela não havia cobrado nada dele, e que por mais uma vez ele a havia deixado na mão, e ela apenas resolvera deixar pra lá, e tentar fazer seus trabalho. Mas agora uma coisa havia mudado, ela estava se afastando, do mesmo jeito que ele havia se afastado dela. Mas agora, nenhuma das duas partes parecia estar tentando voltar.

Ao chegar no hotel, Grissom ligou para os CSI's e disse que ele os esperava no carro em frente ao hotel. Ao ficar no carro quieto, ele ficou pensando, pôr tantas vezes ele havia falhado com ela, e só agora ele decidirá que daria um basta, ele percebeu que a relação deles não era mais a mesma, eles agora não passavam de "colegas de trabalho", pois a amizade que um dia existiu não conseguira atravessar as barreiras que ele colocara para Catherine enfrentar, ou melhor, ele havia colocado as barreiras e não havia ajudado Cath a passá-las, e que ele não conhecia tão bem quanto achava. Agora ele via que ela era muito mas forte que ele, pois ela nunca havia comentado essa história com ele no fundo ele sempre achou que um dia ela falaria para ele, mas ela nunca havia tocado no assunto.

Ao chegarem no carro, os CSI's já estavam a par do caso, mas o pôr que deles terem sido chamados ainda não era claro para eles.E isso como bons investigadores eles tinham de perguntar.

- Ei, Gil! Nós sabemos, que estamos aqui porque o caso tem muito a ver com Cath e tal, mas vocês nós chamaram até Miami só para a Cath se sentir mais confortável com a equipe? – Perguntou Greg, que sabia que a dúvida não era apenas dele.

- Você está certo Greg, vocês não estão aqui porque a Cath se sente mais confortável com vocês, muito pelo contrario, ela se sente mais incomodado do que nunca com a nossa presença.- Ao ver a cara de confusão que todos aparentavam Grissom continuou.

- Vocês estão aqui, porque sabem como eu gosto que coletem evidencias de um caso, porque sabem do que eu gosto de olhar em uma cena e porque vocês serão meus olhos ao coletarem as evidencias. Pois esse assassino já me desafiou antes.

Após a revelação de Grissom, todos estavam meio confusos, aquele assassino tinha atacado depois da Cath, ou algo maior estava acontecendo? A inquietação de Greg era visível, ele estava tentando ligar os pontos, e acabou percebendo uma coisa que ninguém mais naquele carro havia conseguido.

-Então quer dizer que quando o caso ocorreu há 24 anos atrás você não conseguiu pegar a pessoa que seqüestrou a Cath?- Ao escutarem aquilo todos os CSI's ficaram perplexos.

- Não,quando Catherine ficou grávida, ela me disse que sentia como se alguém a estivesse perseguindo, eu nunca acreditei, pois sempre achei que as grávidas eram muito preocupadas com tudo, pois os hormônios estão à flor da pele, até que um dia eu comecei a reparar que um homem a estava perseguindo mesmo. Aquilo me deixou muito assustado, e eu num ato impulsivo eu resolvi assustar o cara. – Grissom começa a se lembrar daquela noite.

Flash Back...

Grissom chegou à frente da casa de Catherine, já era tarde da noite e ela provavelmente estava dormindo, ele pesquisou por cima dos ombros, se via o mesmo homem que ele já havia visto perto da Cath várias vezes. Logo ele percebeu um homem encostado em uma árvore do outro lado da rua da casa de Catherine, o homem olhava para a casa, ao ver tal cena um arrepio correu na espinha de Grissom, ele não queria nem pensar o que poderia acontecer com ela, e isso o fez ver que ele precisava agir. Ele se dirigiu ao sujeito a passos firmes até estar a uma distancia segura, mas ameaçadora.

-Ei, você. – Grissom não tinha a mínima idéia do que dizer, mas quando viu já estava com o sujeito prensado na árvore, o segurando pelo colarinho. - Eu andei reparando que você está andando muito atrás da minha amiga, e assim que eu o sola te dou 10 minutos pra sair correndo e nunca mais voltar a cruzar com ela, eu posso não parecer muito ameaçador, mas eu posso virar então para o seu próprio bem vai embora e não a perturbe mais. – Uma raiva transparecia nos olhos de Grissom, uma raiva que ele nunca havia sentido antes.

O sujeito não disse uma palavra o tempo inteiro, assim que Grissom o soltou, ele ajeitou a camisa e saiu andando de costas para Grissom, e virou a esquina. Depois do ocorrido, Grissom ainda passara várias noites à frente da casa de Catherine para ver se o sujeito a seguia, mas nunca mais o viu.

FIM DO FLSH BACK...

Eu tenho certeza que aquele cara a estava seguindo para pega-la de novo, eu tenho certeza que era ele. Se pelo menos eu tivesse feito algo mais...

-Eu não sei, agi por impulso e por isso aquele cara está solto. Mas se depender de mim, não por muito tempo.

O resto do caminho foi silencioso, ninguém sabia muito bem como reagir, toda aquela história estava sendo muita informação de uma vez só para todo mundo.

Ao chegar ao local, todos pegaram seus quites e se dirigiram para perto do corpo, estavam todos se esforçando ao máximo para achar qualquer evidencia que pudesse levar a alguém, ou há algum lugar, mas nada era algo que revelasse muito do assassino.

Grissom estava muito concentrado, ele já havia processado outras cenas desse mesmo assassino, ele sabia que nada muito valioso, ou que os levaria a algum lugar seria encontrado ali, ou em qualquer lugar. Ele sabia que o assassino com quem estavam lidando era bem mais esperto do que os outros com qual havia trabalhado, ele era um mistério, ao qual Grissom ainda não havia tido a oportunidade de desvendar, o que o intrigava, e ao mesmo tempo o irritava, pois ele estava atrás de Catherine, e se Gil demorar muito em achá-lo, Catherine poderia ser pega novamente.

O local era uma casa abandonada nos arredores da cidade,com pouco movimento, por isso a desova deveria ter sido fácil e não notada, a menina fora encontrada pela policia, um telefonema anônimo fora feito com um celular descartável que fora encontrado perto do corpo da garota. Ela estava com o cabelo loiro, com as roupas amassadas pelas cordas, calsa jeans e uma blusa regata branca e sandálias de salto, mas considerando a situação ela estava bem limpa, a tatuagem fora feita na barriga do pé. A menina foi deixada no chão da sala principal da casa, o que mostrava que o assassino queria que a menina fosse rapidamente achada.

Horatio e Catherine já haviam olhado a garota, ele sabia que o quanto antes terminasse o depoimento de Catherine, mais rápido pistas do assassino poderiam ser descobertas, a menina que fora encontrada e estava em estado de choque, o que mostrava que naquele momento ela não diria muita coisa.

-Catherine – Horatio a chamou em um canto da sala. – A menina vai ser levada ao hospital, ela está em estado de choque e não parece registrar nada, então eu pensei que nós poderíamos voltar ao laboratório para que você continue com o depoimento. Bom, isso se você estiver disposta a continuar, é claro.

-Claro, vamos - Respondeu uma Catherine ainda meio tonta pela aparência da garota, aquilo a lembrava de quando ela havia sido raptada.

-Eu vou só avisar o detetive que nós estamos voltando ao laboratório ok? Me espera no carro- Ao receber um sinal positivo de Catherine, Horatio partiu em disparada ao encontro de Grissom.

-Eu vou dizer uma vez só, se você está acostumado a fazer besteiras como a de hoje cedo, o problema é seu, a Catherine já está abalada demais pra ter que agüentar você e seus episódios, portanto faça-me o favor de não aparecer perto dela enquanto esse casa não esteja resolvido, e só pra te lembrar, eu vou ficar perto dela o tempo todo, então aconselho a não se aproximar.

Catherine esteve quieta todo o caminho, todas as lembranças estavam voltando a sua mente, tudo que ela queria era que aquilo acabasse que "ele" não tivesse voltado a matar, para que ela não precisasse passar por tudo aquilo de novo.

Ao entrar na sala de Horatio, Catherine se sentou em uma cadeira na frente dele. Ela estava nervosa, a pior parte ainda estava para ser contada.

-Cath, eu acho melhor nós continuarmos o depoimento aqui. Quando você estiver pronta pode começar. - ela ficou quieta por alguns instantes, como de estivesse pensando em uma maneira de falar. Ela mantia as mãos sobre as pernas que estavam cruzadas, Horatio teve a impressão de que ela tentava ocupar menos espaço possível na cadeira, como se quisesse simplesmente desaparecer daquela sala.

-Bom, ele disse que tinha que contar a minha parte da história, como não entendi me atrevi a perguntar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. - Catherine dá um riso falso, sarcástico, mas ao mesmo tempo muito triste. – Na hora que vi a cara que ele fez queria não ter perguntado nada. , as pelo menos ele me contou o porquê ele fazia aquilo. – Os olhos de Cath já começavam a ficar embaçados pelas lagrimas. Ela havia parado de falar, o que fez Horatio perceber que ter conversado com o assassino á havia marcado.

-Ele disse que era fascinado por Stephanie, a dançarina que trabalhava comigo, e que ele a conhecia fazia anos. Ele a perseguiu por muito tempo, e um dia à matou. Mas ele acabou percebendo que nunca tinha "dividido" lembranças com ela, então decidiu que contaria a vida delas para garotas que estivessem passando pelo mesmo período que ela em cada parte que ele viu. – Catherine já começara a dar o depoimento de cabeça baixa.

-Como assim? – Horatio perguntou, com receio da resposta, o sujeito com que eles estavam lidando era mais doentio do que ele havia pensado.

-Eu fui a ultima a ser capturada, e na época eu era uma dançarina exótica, ele me contou a ultima parte da história, antes de morrer Stephanie era dançarina também. A parte da vida de Stephanie que eu ouvi foi como ele matou minha melhor amiga. – Disse Cath com lagrimas descendo pelo rosto.

-Eu...-Horatio não sabia o que fazer, com as outras vitimas, ele não precisava mostrar compaixão, mas ele era amigo de Catherine e isso era sempre ruim, quando nós estamos do outro lado do jogo. Ele pegou um lenço de papel e entregou a ela. Ela enxugou o rosto e respirou fundo

-Depois que ele contou como a matou ele disse que não tinha mais nada a fazer comigo, e que ele... Ele...

- Catherine pela primeira vez começava a se lembrar do que realmente havia acontecido depois que ela descobrira o porquê do seqüestro. Pois após as investigações terem acabado ela nunca mais falou ou pensou no assunto - Horatio eu acho que negligenciei uma parte da história há alguns anos atrás, eu não e lembrava de tudo, mas eu acho que agora faz sentido.

-Catherine explica isso direito. – Horatio estava confuso, não sabia mais o que pensar sobre o caso.

-Antes de ele me apagar pra me deixar no beco, ele disse que não tinha nada mais a fazer, e que ele iria começar as grandes entregas da vida dele. Na hora eu não entendi, mas agora pode fazer sentido. - Explicava Catherine com a esperança de que a ligação que ela acabara de fazer levasse-os há algum lugar.

- antes ele matava as vítimas agora elas sobrevivem, o que mostra uma mudança de padrão. Antes ele só pegava pessoas que eram da mesma região do modelo, mas agora ele ataca aqui em Miami, o que sugere que ele precisa ficar aqui, e que ele me acompanha de longe.

-Então ele tem algo que o prenda à Miami, vamos descobrir algo mais sobre as vítimas, talvez ele tenha começado a ficar descuidado. - Disse Horatio se dirigindo para a porta.

-Eu não sei se isso vai levar há algum lugar, mas peça para alguém verificar as empresas de entrega, e também caminhões que não tenham empresa registrada, se ele não mata mais, pode ser porque o esconderijo não seja fixo. - Ao saírem da sala Horatio já pegou o celular e começou a fazer ligações para que sua equipe começasse a investigar as empresas e caminhões enquanto ele e Catherine se dirigiam para o hospital.

Eles foram caminhando para o estacionamento do laboratório quando a equipe de Catherine e Grissom estavam chegando da cena do crime Catherine ainda não os havia visto, quando virou para Horatio e disse:

-Horatio, eu quero ouvir todos os depoimentos, desde a primeira até a ultima vítima, e quero também pedir permissão para gravar os depoimentos.

-Vocês então indo pegar os depoimentos, eu vou com vocês. - Disse Grissom se aproximando.

-Grissom, é melhor você continuar com as evidencias, e deixar os depoimentos comigo e com o Horatio, como você já disse você ama a humanidade, mas não suporta as pessoas. - E assim Catherine e Horatio se dirigiram ao carro. Após ele irem embora Sara se aproximou de Grissom, todos haviam ouvido o que Catherine disse, e todos eles sabiam que Grissom havia saído no meio do depoimento dela.

-Você pisou na bola dessa vez. - Foi à única coisa que ela disse.

-Eu sei, mas eu acho que estava tentando consertar. - Disse ele olhando para o carro que saia do estacionamento.

- As melhores intenções vêm carregadas de decepção. - E com isso ela entrou no prédio, deixando um Grissom atordoado no estacionamento

Eles chagaram ao hospital, o dia esta tranqüilo eles foram até a recepcionista e pediram para falar com a primeira vitima, para que uma linha do tempo fosse feita, eles tiveram que esperar um pouco, para que o médico fosse avisado e a paciente também. Eles foram deixados entrar no quarto, porém a garota estava dormindo.

A primeira vitima era Lívia Soares, uma dançarina que trabalhava no mesmo lugar onde Catherine costumava trabalhar, o cabelo estava loiro ela tinha marcas de cordas nos pulsos, o rosto parecia ser a única coisa intacta nela. Ao ver o rosto da menina Catherine lembrou de si mesma, ela não aparentava passar dos 20 anos, sem maquiagem. Catherine se lembrava que ao começar a trabalhar na boate ela também era menor, e o único conselho que recebeu do dono foi "Use muita maquiagem para aparentar ser mais velha." Provavelmente a menina usava o mesmo truque, o que um pouco de maquiagem na fazia esses dias. Ela mesma havia usado maquiagem para tantas coisas, esconder os machucados que Eddie fazia nela quando voltava pra casa bêbado e drogado, quando ela queria sair, ou apenas quando estava se sentindo velha demais ao sair para o trabalho com olheiras por mal ter dormido, tendo que cuidar da casa, da filha e ainda parecer bem.

A menina era o começo da história, então nas contas de Catherine a história começa quando o "psicopata" há havia seqüestrado, um dia depois da morte da Stephanie, porém dessa vez ele deixava as vitimas vivas. Porém quando Cath foi uma das vítimas as outras vitimas todas haviam sido mortas, menos ela. Por isso agora as vitimas não eram mortas, porque ao escolher Catherine para continuar com seu jogo doentio ele não a matou como fez com Stephanie e assim as meninas a quem ele contava as histórias tinham que permanecer vivas, porque ele havia decidido deixar Catherine viva, agora uma pergunta começava a atormentar Catherine, se ele há havia deixado viva para poder continuar com histórias será que ele voltaria atrás dela para poder terminar o que havia começado e será que deixa-las vivas não seria apenas mais um passo para pega-la?

O médico entrou no quarto e disse aos dois que ela estava muito abalado, mas que se eles quisessem pegar os quites que foram tirados da garota para levar eles poderiam, já que a menina só havia deixado que fizessem aquilo após Catherine chegar a Miami.

As outras vítimas já haviam sido avisadas de que Catherine estava no caso e deixaram que os médicos coletassem as evidencias, porém todas ainda estavam muito agitadas então o medico havia sedado-as. Mas ele prometeu a Catherine e Horatio que se eles voltassem no outro dia as meninas estariam prontas para falar. Catherine saio do hospital aliviada por não ter que ouvir o que as meninas iriam dizer e ao mesmo tempo nauseada por saber que no dia seguinte ela teria que ouvir tudo e o mais importante, ela teria que reviver sua vida pela perspectiva de um psicopata que passou anos a seguindo. Mas ela teria que ficar calma. Afinal muitas evidencias estavam chegando ao laboratório e ela deveria estar calma para que pudesse ajudar com a análise.

Quando eles chegaram ao Laboratório eles distribuíram algumas evidencias e se trancaram em uma das salas para que os dois pudessem analisar algumas como roupas, fotos e outras coisas encontradas com vitimas, e depois Catherine continuaria com o depoimento.

Quando eles estavam no meio do trabalho a secretária entrou na sala e disse que tinha um recado na recepção para Catherine, ela saiu logo da sala, achou que provavelmente era Lindsay querendo perguntar algo, ou sua mãe. Ela pediu para falar em um telefone particular, e a secretária transferiu para o telefone da sala do Horatio, para que ela pudesse ter mais privacidade.

-Alô

-É a senhorita Catherine? – Perguntou uma voz que Catherine já havia ouvido, mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde.

-Sim, é ela.

-Eu preciso da sua ajuda, ele disse que vai me matar. – A moça parecia aflita, e Catherine sabia que para conseguir rastreá-la só podia ser o homem de quem eles estavam atrás.

-Fica calma, onde você está? Eu posso levar ajuda, é só você me dizer onde ele está com você. – A mente dela ficou pensando em planos para pega-lo em como eles fariam e onde ele podia estar.

-Não, você tem que vir sozinha, eu vou te dar um endereço, mas você tem que prometer vir sozinha. – A garota disse. Após dar o endereço ela disse – Venha daqui quarenta minutos, é quando ele dorme.

-Está bem, mas estão me diz onde é. – Catherine anotou o endereço e saio correndo da sala.

O lugar onde ela entrou era escuro, sujo, era um galpão, havia dois caminhões, pareciam de entrega ou algo do tipo, ela continuou andando, estava com uma lanterna na mão, quando ela estava no meio do galpão ela viu um corpo o que a deixou assustada, não era uma moça, mas sim um homem. Ao chegar perto ela conseguiu ver, e teve certeza era o mesmo homem que há havia estuprado.

-Ainda bem que você chegou na hora. – Disse uma moça saindo de trás de um dos caminhões com uma arma na mão apontando para Catherine. – Já estava começando a achar que eu iria ter de ir atrás de você.

-Mas o quê ? – Era aquela menina, a menina dos olhos azuis e cabelos negros, mas agora ela era uma mulher. Catherine tinha certeza de que ela havia morrido. Catherine estava confusa, o que ela fazia ali.

-Você deve estar se perguntado o por que de eu estar aqui não é? Bom, você foi tão prestativo para mim como uma pedra no sapato naquela noite. Eu não era uma vitima, eu e o Ben, esse homem ai, nos seus pés nós bolamos tudo aquilo, nós queríamos algo que nós conectasse e nós vimos que esse era o melhor jeito de nós conseguirmos essa ligação. – A mulher tinha os olhos vermelhos, ela parecia vidrada, ou drogada, as pupilas estavam dilatadas, ela realmente não estava em boas condições para estar com uma arma.

-Nós éramos namorados há muito tempo, as nossas famílias tentaram nos internar em todos os tipos de ajudar psiquiátricas, nós costumávamos fazer pequenos cortes, e beber gotas do sangue um do outro. Era perfeito, nossos gostos eram os mesmos. Até você aparecer. Nós estávamos muito bem, ele estuprava as garotas parecidas com a Stephanie e eu as matava, era perfeito. E depois ele me amarrava com as outras, mas você tinha que tentar me ajudar a fugir. Ele viu e depois disso tudo começou a desandar, eu vi que ele mudou, mas por mim estava tudo bem. Até que ele não me deixou te matar, ele disse que era para que nosso jogo pudesse continuar, mas eu sabia que ele havia ficado com você na cabeça. – A menina começou a chegar mais perto de Catherine e esta se manteve imóvel.

-Foi ai que eu o ouvi falando para uma das vítimas que ela para ela exigir que você viesse para Miami, e ai eu tive que bolar meu próprio plano, sem o Ben, daí hoje eu sabia que era o dia, eu me levantei e disse que você viria, que eu te chamaria, quando eu vi a reação dele eu sabia que você e ele tinham que morrer, eu apenas sabia. Após a ligação ele ficou distraído com a arma, daí foi fácil. – A mulher falava como uma criança perdida, e Catherine sabia que estava ficando sem tempo, mas não conseguia se mover. Mas ela sabia que logo tudo estaria acabado.

-Bom, agora vamos acabar logo com isso, eu tenho que fugir e bom, as pessoas vão dar falta por você e tido mais, então vamos lá um tiro na perna e depois um no coração. Por ter roubado o Bem de mim e ter fugido com o coração dele. – A menina sorriu e depois foram ouvidos tiros, Catherine não saiba dizer quantos. Só se deu conta quando Horatio chegou perto para ver se ela estava bem.

-Você está legal. – Perguntou ele se abaixando para falar com ela, ela havia levado um tiro na coxa, mas fora isso estava bem ela desviou o olhar de Horatio e olhou para a menina, caída no chão. – Ela vai acordar com dor nas costelas, balas de borracha e um tranqüilizante. Matar uma garota perturbada assassina de tantas outras não iria fazer justiça o bastante.

-É, eu acho. – Catherine disse enquanto os para-médicos a colocavam na ambulância.

-Sorte que você não deu ouvidos ao "nada de policiais" hein?

-Eu to nesse trabalho há muito tempo pra saber que isso é besteira, e além do mais, onde ela conseguiria um telefone? – Disse Catherine

-Quer companhia pro hospital – Perguntou Grissom enquanto ele punham ela numa ambulância

-É, acho que quero sim. – Disse ela abrindo um sorriso.

-Dói ? – Perguntou ele olhando para a perna dela.

-Pra Caramba. – Ela sabia que depois daquilo tudo voltaria ao normal.


End file.
